Missfire
by BabyBird101
Summary: What would have happened at the end of "I, monster" if Haley had taken the monsters advice and shot them both? this is my what if fan fiction this isn't my best fan fiction so i hope you like it. be gentle this is my first troop fan fiction this is not an AU story rated k plus for blood and kissing


**What would have happened at the end of "I, monster" if Haley had taken the monsters advice and shot them both**

"You have to shoot us both Haley!" shouted one of the Jakes'.

"I can't," said Haley her voice beginning to choke with emotion.

"You have to," said the other Jake. How was she supposed to know which one was the real Jake if they agreed.

Tears beginning to slip down her face she aimed at one of the monsters and Felix aimed at the other. Both the monster hunters shot fast.

The two both fell over onto their fronts. One changed into a pink monster with green swirls on its arm. The other stayed normal and blood began spilling across the floor.

"No," the real Haley whispered and ran over to Jake, the real Jake. She had just shot the real Jake in the chest. She turned him over and checked, panicking, for any signs of life.

"H-H-Hal-l-ley," muttered Jake shocked. Blood was pooling around both of them.

"Haley why did we just do that?" asked Felix trying to keep a straight mind. Seeing his best friend on the floor struggling for breath was not one of the things he had planned on doing that day.

"I don't—we had to," she tried but her thoughts were jumbled and running around in her head.

"Its ok-k," said the real Jake smiling, "I a-am just a h-hunter he w-was right I'm r-replaceable."

"Wait," said Felix feeling shocked, "the monster suggested that plan?"

Jake nodded then winced as if even this small movement had caused him agony.

"I am so sorry," said Haley putting her hands on top of the wound.

"No stop!" cried Jake. He was wincing and almost gasping for air.

"I'm sorry we have to keep pressure on this," said Haley nearly sobbing with despair.

"Alright H-Haley I t-trust you," he whispered before closing his eyes.

"No don't close your eyes Jake!" yelled Felix. But Haley didn't even listen to the other boy she was too concerned with the words that had escaped the inured boy's mouth. Why did he trust her she had been the one who had shot him? She knew she had shot the real Jake and her heart felt as heavy as if it was made of lead.

Jake was taking slow deep breaths as Haley kept both of her hands on his chest.

_Imma dork imma dork imma dork, dork, dork!_

It was Jake's phone ringing. Haley took it out of his pocket and answered it.

"Hello?" she said trying to hide the tremor in her voice.

"this isn't Jake," said his sister—Phoebe's—voice, "is this Haley that one girl he has that huge crush any way tell him I hate him."

He had a crush on her? Haley looked down at the boy with his eyes firmly shut and the knuckles on his fist turning bright white. It didn't matter.

"Yea, this is Haley he's on a date with me. Stop calling," Haley hung up and went back to being worried.

"A date?" said Felix incredulously.

"Why does it m-matter," said Jake his eyes still closed, "she won't remember once you snark her,"

"Why would we snark her?" asked Haley.

"You k-know. I'm not going to live long enough to even t-tell her to get out of my room."

"No you are going to be just fine," said Haley.

Jake raised his eyebrows over his closed lids. "Says who?"

"Says me," Haley leaned over the boy and kissed him slightly on the lips.

The brown eyes opened and for a moment the pain was gone filled with shock and happiness. Then they closed and he smiled again.

"At least I can die happy," he muttered as if she had just given him news that he had passed the math test, not as if she had just kissed him.

"You can't die," Haley sobbed leaning over his chest gain pressing down harder with her hands as if to put all al the blood back in.

Jake didn't even bother protesting, but his pale clammy face was enough to let them know.

"If I can fix the com system we can ask…" Felix trailed off looking at the burned out computer.

"It's ok Felix," Jake opened his eyes and smiled at his friend. "There's nothing anyone can do."

The two panicking teens looked at Jake. How was he handling this so calmly? Why wasn't he as worried as they were?

"But there has to be!" cried Haley.

Jake shook his head and not even a wince could cross the white face. Blood was still pouring quickly around the room making a scarlet puddle around the boy and seeping into the knees of Haley's and Felix's jeans.

"You know there's no way. Don't you remember the first aid training?" Haley bit her lip and shook her head. When she had gotten on the team she hadn't paid attention to the first aid at all only the gun practice. "Once a person looses enough blood not even a transplant will save them." He glanced quickly around as if gesturing with his eyes. Bringing a hand up to Haley's hand, which was still pressing hard on his chest, he squeezed it and she let go giving into despair. "Don't worry Haley," he whispered, "it doesn't even hurt anymore. I can't really feel anything."

"But, but…"Haley tried to wipe away tears smearing her cheek in Jake's blood.

"Just… don't leave… ok?" suddenly Jake sounded like a small child, scared of the dark slowly surrounding his eyes.

Both Haley and Felix nodded, "never," they promised.

Jake tried to keep his eyes open even thought his vision was tunneling. He looked back over at Haley and whispered in a voice even she could barely hear. "Kiss me again."

Haley didn't even bother looking indignant or shocked. It was almost like she was expecting it. So she did. Leaning down she placed her lips on his and didn't let go until she felt his lips moving, trying to form words.

"Before you snark them to forget me tell my family I loved them ok?" he whispered.

"Alright," Haley's tears were still streaming down her face and even Felix was shedding tears.

"Hey, Felix," said Jake his voice fading a little more.

"Yes?"

"Under the desk there's a bottle of blue liquid would you bring it here?" Felix instantly stood and fetched the tiny bottle.

Jake held out his hand and the liquid was place in his hand.

Jake uncapped it without a word and drank. It fell to the ground and smashed into a million pieces.

"What was that?" asked Haley gently. Jake did not answer he di not even move from the position of eyes closed and hand up near his face, still holding the invisible bottle. "Jake?" there was still no answer, "Jake!" she put both her hands on his face and he flopped to the ground, his head sagging to the side. "Jake!" she screamed it this time shaking him slightly.

Felix put a hand on her shoulder, "he's dead Haley," he whispered.

"No! No, no, no!" she sobbed into Felix's shoulder. "I still didn't tell him."

"What didn't you tell him?" he asked stroking her hair.

"I forgot to tell him that I loved him."

* * *

Haley stood in front of the stone grave thinking of the events that had placed her there.

Once the body was taken away into a private small room in the back both Haley and Felix had gone over to his house. Not taking the kindness to knock they walked in.

"Jake is that you?" called his mother, "I made your favorite dinner I thought you might want—oh" she caught a sight of the two teens. "Is Jake with you I-" again she was interrupted. His time it was by Jake's younger sister. She looked like a mess with her hair messed up, puzzle pieces in her hair and a Chinese finger trap on her pointer fingers.

"Mom Jakes room is a death trap! He had creepy stuff in there and it smells!" she yelled "I hate Jake!" she added as an afterthought.

Tears threatened to spill out again onto Haley's face, "that's what we're here about," she said her voice catching.

"Oh, honey what's wrong," crooned Jake's mother.

"It's J-Jake," her voice trembled on the name.

"Is he ok?" Jake's father walked in the room holding up a rolled up newspaper.

Haley couldn't continue speaking she had begun crying again. So Felix did, "I am so sorry," he began, "he was hit with a car and…" he stopped and he almost didn't want to break the confused expressions on their faces, "he didn't make it. Jake is dead."

"No!" his mother wailed putting her face in her flower covered hands.

Jake's father put his hands around his wife and Phoebe started sobbing, "I didn't mean it Jake I don't hate you! Please come back I'm sorry for messing up your room!"

"Before he died he told me to tell you he loved you," said Haley but she wasn't sure they heard her anyway.

After the two teens left the house Felix said, "Is that how we are going to leave them?" he asked, "can't we just wipe all their memories of him from their minds?"

Haley shook her head, "I know it seems mean but I don't want them to forget him." Felix just nodded his head understanding.

* * *

Now Haley stood at the grave side of her friend. It was long after the funeral, about three or four hours after. It had been a tiny funeral. Only a few of the teachers, a couple of Jake's old friends, his family, Felix and Haley had shown up.

Only a few words had been said about how he was a great son and friend. Of course there was nothing about him being a monster hunter was said. And no one knew how he had actually died. Everyone thought he had been hit with a car and killed instantly. _At least he wasn't in pain _his mother had said. But it wasn't like that Haley had watched the blood drain away from his wincing face.

People had only stayed for a half hour after the session was held. A few had been talking lightly about other subjects or crying quietly. But Haley had not left the side of her deceased friend.

The day was warm and bright with not a hint of clouds, like it was rebelling the horrible moment. On the grave it proclaimed only _a good friend, brother, and son may his memory live forever. _

"Why did you have to go Jake," she asked of the solid stone. It gave no reply. But someone behind her did.

"Everyone has to go sometime," she didn't recognize the voice and she didn't have the energy to turn around.

"I know but it wasn't his time yet he was snatched away too soon. He had a whole life ahead of him."

"Maybe not, but it was a car crash he died fast to pain no muss no fuss."

"But it wasn't a car crash he got shot I watched him die in my arms!"

"It's ok," the voice said no more.

"But it isn't ok!" Haley screamed, "I wasn't ready for his to go it was too fast and I would anything for him to come back."

"Haley it's ok."

"No."

A hand touched her shoulder but she still didn't turn to look. "Haley look it's ok… I'm ok." Then she recognized the voice.

"Jake?" she turned her head to see Jake looking perfectly fine and healthy dressed up in tee shirt and jeans. "Jake!" she attacked him in a hug. Both of them toppled over into the grass and both were laughing. "But how?" she asked. "I saw your body buried"

Jake shook his head, "doesn't anyone pay attention to the tests!" he cried. "the potion I had Felix give to me it was a media healing potion. The living part of your body will spate form the dead part of your body and make a copy and take energy from everything else to make up for the dead part. Then once it can sustain itself it will be an exact copy."

"So you're just a clone?" asked Haley suspiciously.

"'Course not I'm me just healed." He grinned.

"Do you remember anything from before you drank the potion?"

"Not really," Jake rubbed his head as if trying to recall old memories. "I remember being shot then you telling me to keep pressure on it. Then I asked for the potion and then nothing until five minutes ago in my room. I think I scared them out of their minds… a car crash?" he said "I told you to wipe their minds."

"it was the best story we could come up with and…" she paused trying to figure out how best to word the answer to the second question. "I couldn't just make them forget everything. I know I would rather be sad then not know." Jake nodded slightly then gave one of his cocky grins.

"I wonder what everyone else will think about seeing a dead man. Come on!" he started to run away but for a moment Haley didn't follow.

Was she happy he didn't remember the kiss? Or was she sad? She wasn't sure. But it would happen in the end… them. But she could wait.

**i hope you like it. it was jsut something i made up when i was watching the troop :D**

**R&R please!**


End file.
